


What You Need

by orphan_account



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lenny feels like something is missing in his life.
Relationships: Lenny Flynn-Boyle/Boog Shlizetti, implied fankyle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Lenny Makes A Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a fan of FBaCC, but a friend of mine enjoys the show. This is dedicated to them in a way. If the characters seem OOC, apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title, last one just didn't seem to fit.

"Thanks, Lenny!" Fanboy said, much louder than needed as usual. He handed the second Frosty Freeze to Kyle, who although Fanboy gave a pleasant smile too, rolled his eyes as per typical Kyle behavior. 

"You're welcome." Lenny replied, but he hated how it came out. He would've said more to the two boys, but he was stumped on what to say, instead collecting the mess of coins and bills that littered the counter. After organizing them inside the register, he added, "You boys stay out of trouble, you hear?" 

"What kind of trouble do you propose we'll get into?" Kyle scoffed, "The mind of a fifth grader isn't much prone to get into mischief. Not mine at least. I will keep me and the flagrant Fanboy safe, store boy." The last words were pronounced with repugnance. Lenny, however, didn't really mind. The mind of a fifth grader may not be prone to mischievous behavior, as Kyle suggests, but the insults of one should be taken with a grain of salt. 

"Is flagrant a real word, Kyle?" Fanboy asked in a curious tone. 

"Yes, do keep up." The wizard boy replied. 

Lenny watched the two boys exit the store as the doors rung. He found it humorous how Kyle could put on an act of what seems like dislike and hatred towards Fanboy, while simultaneously agreeing to have what looks like play dates. This was the third time Lenny has seen them both purchase Frosty Freezes together, and it's always on Kyle. There was no doubt in his mind that Kyle had at the very least a soft spot for Fanboy, or perhaps it was much more than that. Fanboy exited the door lastly, and with that took Kyle's hand into his. What was surprising about this whole display was that Kyle didn't even flinch, if anything he was, glad. Looking down at their entwined digits and smiling. Lenny chuckled to himself at that, looking down and removing some change from his pockets. 

Lenny approached Boog, who was more often than not playing that damned Chimp Chomp machine. 

"I have some spare change here if, y'know, wanna play a few more rounds before our shifts end?" He pressed, stubbornly standing next to the larger man.

"No need for that," Boog stated, in that jocked out surfer dude voice of his, "Ya see I gots my coins for my lovely Chimp Chomp. Detail cleaned by yours truly." He then pulled out a coin, it was shiny and impressively cleaned as Boog suggested. There was an awkward pause. "Oh, but thanks anyway." 

"No problem," Lenny put the change back in his pocket, "I'll be in my car."


	2. Lenny's World Gets Brighter

The ride home was uneventful. The sound of tires driving against pavement filled the silence. A couple awkward glances later, Lenny eventually drove up to Boog's house. 

"See you tomorrow, I guess." Lenny gave Boog a faint smile, his voice going quiet towards the end of those few words. God, he just wanted to get in his own bed. He couldn't stand looking at Boog. He was so mean yet, charming in a way. And handsome. Lenny got caught up in his thoughts he never noticed that Boog was actually calling his name. 

"Lenny," He started, his voice low and resolute, "Uh, Moms is kind a' upset with me. Not makin' enough mazuma to support her, ya know? So she's kind a' cross with me. Ya wouldn't mind me stayin' at your place?" 

Boog, determined and confident Boog Shlizetti, asking Lenny if he could stay over because he is, dare he think, scared of his own mother? It makes sense, he supposes. Boog had to have gotten his bully attitude from somewhere. Lenny could only imagine how terrifying Boog's mom is, especially when she's angry. Letting out a sigh, Lenny shrugged and nodded his head. 

Once again, another boring car ride ensued. Unlike Boog, Lenny lived in an apartment by himself. Alone. It wasn't bad, it had all the essentials, small kitchen, one room, a decently sized living room and a bathroom, but he still couldn't feel like something was missing, however. 

Lenny parked the car and exited, waiting for Boog to get out so he could lead him to his apartment. They walked hesitantly, going up the set of stairs where a door awaited with a set of numbers plastered onto it. With a rattle of Lenny's keys, he unlocked the door and entered, waving Boog inside. 

Lenny gave him a tour of the place. Showing him the loveseat that Boog could sleep on. 

"I know it's not much, but make yourself at home." Lenny said after showing him the bathroom. He was just about to enter his bedroom when Boog grabbed him by the wrist unexpectedly, causing Lenny to face him. After staring at each other for a good five seconds, Boog kissed him. A soft peck on the side of Lenny's mouth. His eyes widened at the realization that Boog had kissed him. Lenny couldn't take this, this was what had pushed him over the edge. He was already to desperate now. Had Boog done this just to spite him? Maybe he was overthinking this whole situation. While he was still determined, Lenny kissed the larger man passionately, basically pulling him into his bedroom. 

"You," Lenny muttered, losing breathe after breathe as he snogged Boog in between words, "You're mother isn't mad at you at all is she?" He lowered his hands, squeezing Boog's firm behind. "You only said that so, ah, you could come over and perform lewd acts with me." 

Boog didn't reply of course, not that he had too, his lack of an answer was enough for Lenny to figure out he was correct. Both of them clumsily landed on the bed, hands never leaving bodies, no area left unkissed. 

The night went on like that, ending in mutual climaxes. Lenny could live like this, he thought. He had no idea what he wanted, or what he was missing until now. He wouldn't have it any other way if he could.


End file.
